The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with controlling how changes made to a version of a reusable component or part (e.g., for displaying in a graphical user interface) are applied, or not applied, to another version or versions of that component or part.
The term “storyboard” is used in the software development community to refer to a sequence of views that may be displayed on a graphical user interface (“GUI”). The individual views may be referred to as “frames”, “wireframes”, or “sketches”. A storyboard may be used for purposes such as illustrating how a user will interact with a software application. The storyboard may comprise an initial frame from which the user would begin his or her interaction, and may include subsequent frames to illustrate what the user would see displayed on the GUI in response to various user selections.
Designing a visual interface by prototyping a sequence of interrelated views with a storyboard may lead to better communication of user interface (“UI”) requirements and/or may help find issues before effort is put into developing the user interface.